Stranded
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Kanan and Hera get stranded on a planet. What will happen? The sequal to my story First Kiss.


**Hey y'all! I'm back! And I'm locked and loaded with ideas! This was suggsted for someone and they ain't done it so I'm striking opportunity while the iorn is hot. Also this is my sequal to First Kiss. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Something was bothering Hera.

For some reason she had noticed Kanan was distant for some reason.

Did he still love her?

She didn't know.

She tried talking to him about it but he always left before she could ask him about it.

She decided to do the next best thing and that was talk to another girl.

She went to find Sabine.

"Sabine, can I talk to you?" Hera asked.

"Yes, Hera he still loves you." Sabine said while still painting.

"How did you know?" Hera asked.

"Well whenever you need to talk to me, it's always about Kanan." Sabine said.

"I need help. He's always distant and never talks to me. What do I do?" Hera asked.

"Well, I think you should wait. That's what I did when I wanted Ezra to be my boyfriend and I didn't know if he liked me or not." Sabine said.

"Okay, thanks Sabine." Hera said.

"No prob." Sabine said.

"Hera, we got a mission." Kanan said.

Hera nodded and headed back to the cockpit.

"Alright, Ahsoka. What's the mission?" Kanan asked.

"I need you and Hera to take the _Phantom_ and get supplies on Tatooine." Ahsoka said.

"Got it. We'll leave in a few minutes." Hera said.

"Alright. Ahsoka out." Ahsoka said.

They went to tell the rest where they were going.

"Guys, me and Hera have to go get supplies from Tatooine so don't burn the ship." Kanan said.

Everyone nodded.

Kanan and Hera went to the _Phantom_ and started it up.

Kanan started meditating.

'What is he thinking about?' Hera thought.

"You know you could just ask." Kanan said.

'Karabast.' Hera thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kanan asked.

"No, I'm fine." Hera said.

"You sure?" Kanan asked.

"Yes Kanan. I'm fine." Hera said.

"Okay. You can always talk to me if you need to." Kanan said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Hera said.

A few silent moments passed.

"Hey Kanan the _Phantom_ was full of fuel when we left right?" Hera asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?" Kanan asked.

"Because we're nearly out that's why." Hera said.

"Well, land with what little fuel we've got." Kanan said.

Hera nodded and landed.

"Uh! We should've checked before we left!" Hera yelled.

"Calm down Hera. Ezra said he filled it up and-" Kanan was cut off.

"And you didn't bother to check and see if he was lying or not?" Hera asked.

"I didn't sense him lying." Kanan said in his defense.

"You know what just go and see if there is fuel around here and I'll see if the radio works." Hera said.

"Alright." Kanan said.

He left.

Hera tried to get the radio to work but there was no signal.

"Uh! Karbast!" Hera yelled.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Kanan finally came back.

"Well, did you find anything?" Hera asked.

"No, this place has no pepole. Does the radio work?" Kanan asked.

"No signal." Hera said.

"Karabast." Kanan mumbled under his breath.

"Well, we might as well figure out a way to contact someone." Hera said.

"Yeah. I'll contact Ezra." Kanan said.

"Fine, go on ahead." Hera sighed.

"Seriously, is something wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, we're stuck here because you didn't check if the _Phantom_ was fueled up." Hera said.

"Look I'm sorry. I should've checked okay. It's my fault and I know that but we're gonna get out of here just give me a few minutes." Kanan said.

"Okay." Hera said.

* * *

 _Kanan and Ezra's Force conversation_

 _"Ezra, we ran out of fuel and we're stuck on a non populated planet."_

 _"Got it. We'll be there in a while. Just hang in there."_

 _"Alright. Kanan out."_

 _End of conversation_

* * *

"Alright, he said they'll be here in a while." Kanan said.

"I hope so." Hera said.

A few hours passed and the rest still weren't there yet.

"Where are they?" Hera asked.

"I don't know." Kanan said.

"This sucks." Hera said.

"I know that." Kanan said.

"Is there anything to eat?" Hera asked.

"No, I didn't think we'd get stuck here. Sorry." Kanan said.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Hera said.

A few silent moments passed until Kanan broke the silence.

"I love you." Kanan said.

"What?" Hera asked.

"I said, I love you." Kanan said.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" Hera asked.

"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore." Kanan attmited.

"Kanan I'm never going to stop loving you." Hera said.

"I love you." Kanan said.

"I love you too." Hera said.

Kanan got up and kissed her.

They broke apart after a minute.

The _Ghost_ finally got there.

"Hey, we got the fuel." Ezra said.

"You're grounded kid." Kanan said.

"Why?!" Ezra asked.

"You said you fueled the _Phantom_ up and you didn't." Kanan said.

"Can't I just train extra?" Ezra asked.

"No, now can you just fuel us up so we can get those supplies?" Kanan asked.

"About that, Ahsoka contacted us and said she'd get someone else to do it." Ezra said akwardly.

"Are you serious?" Hera asked in disbelife.

"Yeah, but hey we're here." Ezra said.

Ezra got out and went back to the _Ghost._

"Come on. I need to sleep this day off." Hera said.

"I know what you mean." Kanan said.

After they attached the _Phantom_ to the _Ghost_ Hera started to go to bed but Kanan stopped her.

"Yeah Kanan?" Hera asked.

"I've been having nightmares lately. I don't want to be by myself if I have one." Kanan said.

"You can stay with me if you want." Hera said.

"Thanks." Kanan said.

They went to bed.

"I love you." Kanan said.

"I love you too." Hera said.

They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed! Specter 8 out!**


End file.
